


Clipped Wings

by song_of_scrios



Series: Halos - Hands - Hellfire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels having babies, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sexy times with angels, Winchester Man Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of four fallen children who learned the value of free will and how to love.</p><p>Prepare for Winchester Man Pain and Mpreg because angels are having babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Angelcest Big Bang on livejournal. Many thanks to my artist stefy-coool for her her amazing artwork and to my beta Jessica for her amazing work and moving through the crazy that happens to be my writing. I love you both <3
> 
> Art Masterpost: http://stefy-coool.livejournal.com/135662.html

 

**Clipped Wings**

**Lucifer**

 

Lucifer curled his skeletal wings around him and buried his face into the frayed feathers that still clung to the muscle and bone that remained of his once glorious wings. The cage itself was made like a labyrinth, to confuse and prevent any escape or breaking of the seal that kept the doors shut. The sixty-six seals were a one time deal and even the use of the Horsemen’s rings was impossible because now he had no control over them. The apocalypse was averted and he was stuck here to rot with his brother and the bothersome soul that he had taken.

Sam had long since left and even at first a small flicker of his soul had remained. He had reached out for it and clung to it for warmth. The cage itself, while residing in a hidden part of Hell, was frigid and devoid of anything warm. It was meant to be a punishment. He had spent a few millennia locked away and even the cage had not been this cold.

The younger Winchester’s soul had flickered and fluttered so weakly in his hands, like a wounded bird. The feeling was almost breathtaking. Then Death had come and snatched it right out from under his nose. It was then that Lucifer had begun to shout, to claw at the walls and to scream expletives and curses in every language. He cried as he curled in on himself, his own flesh a carbon copy of what Sam had looked like. He tore at it until he bled.

He refused to look at Michael who was his ever stoic self; quiet, collected, and an expert at keeping his emotions in check. It was one of the things Lucifer loved about him. Michael was always so reserved and uptight that it was entertaining to push his and Raphael’s buttons. But it made Michael so honest and so sincere in his words and speech that it was hard not to love him.

 

* * *

 

Michael had taken a vessel that was dark of hair and with olive, sun-kissed skin and eyes of a hazel brown. He was tall and had proud features. He was an interesting choice. Lucifer had chosen one of Odin’s creations rather than one of his father’s; perhaps it was just another way that he was spiting him.

It all began with Dara. She was a dark, olive-skinned beauty that tended to sheep with her family. Lucifer had followed Michael and found his honorable brother was enamored with the moral. God had made a decree that the Nephilim were to be exterminated. He and many of his other brothers had hunted down the abominations and wiped them all out. Lucifer knew that many of them slipped through the cracks because they lived human life spans despite having angelic powers.

The woman touched Michael’s face and spoke words of longing to him. It made Lucifer burn with a fire in his belly and steel in his veins. He flew away when the woman pressed her lips to Michael’s.

In Heaven, Lucifer tore through wisps of cloud in a furious rampage. His whole body felt emotions that he didn’t have a name for. The very sight of that insufferable woman made his insides swelter with an icy burn. It was without a second thought that he went to Raziel and Joshua and told them of a human that he found whose body was full with the life of an abomination. He was given the order to kill her instantly.

And kill her he did.

Michael never looked at him the same way again. Lucifer believed that in time Michael would get over his sorrows. The mortal and the babe would have died anyway; he simply saved his elder brother from mourning.

Lucifer never really knew what was so great about the mortals. They killed each other and they built mighty cities only to tear them down. They killed one another simply because they believed in different gods. Humans are such fickle creatures and so prone to acts of hatred.

Lucifer had walked among the humans one day and what he saw he never forgot. Humans were killing each other. A man had stolen some bread and soldiers in shining, metal armor cleaved off his hands at the cheers of a crowd. They laughed at the man’s pain and at the gore of it all. Then there were the women that danced as naked as Eve but in the public sight of all to see. Some even fornicated in the streets. It was all horrible.

People threw slain bodies into pyres and all but feasted on the charred flesh. It was a city filled with evil.

It was in that moment that Lucifer lost all respect he had for his father’s creatures. They were lower than dirt and they spit upon the very wondrous creation that Father had bestowed upon them. They were lowly and nothing but worms.

He took one of those corrupted souls and crafted it. He molded it with fire and ash and fashioned it within an empty body. It rose for him and its black eyes stared back. This was his creation, his very own; and it blinked and smiled knowingly.

Lucifer let it loose and watched as it raped and murdered the mortals and harvested their souls for Hell – and he had laughed while his creation had done so.

The worse thing he did was make more. His demons then fled to Hell as the angels descended. Lucifer observed at how disgusted his brothers and sisters looked when they set eyes on him. He smiled with sickening glee and laughed aloud.

Michael was there leading the band, his face was his normal calm mask.

“All this for me? You really have to be joking.”

“You are no longer welcome in Heaven Lucifer. Father has crafted your cell and we are to escort you to it.” Michael’s hazel, human eyes blinked back at him.

“What if I don’t want to go? After all I’m doing the world a favor, these disgusting creatures don’t deserve life, and they don’t deserve to even breathe the air!” Lucifer snarled.

“Silence Fallen one! You have no place to judge them!” Zemriael cried, drawing his curved falchion blade.

“Still your blade and temper brother, there will be no need for that.”

As Michael spoke he lunged at Lucifer, his fist driving into the younger angel’s stomach. Lucifer felt Michael then dig his fingers into where his wings met his vessel’s form and tore at them. Lucifer screamed as his amber feathers were ripped from his being.

He spun in Michael’s grip and clawed at his elder brother’s face. Small rivers of blood formed on the skin of the angel’s face. Lucifer drew his crimson rapier and pointed it at Michael. Michael pressed his hand to the wounds upon his face and felt the skin knit together and the blood evaporate. He then drew his own sword and raised it high above his head.

There was a clash of steel and the two angels met with a flurry of blade against blade. Hot gusts of air beat down on Lucifer as Michael stretched out his large spotted wings.

“Enough of this Lucifer! You will concede and surrender yourself!” Michael brought down his sword which Lucifer reached out to parry. He was forced down onto his knees, the weight of Michael’s blow crippling him.

“Surely you must see how hopeless and lost these creatures are! They are unworthy!”

“They are but children still stumbling around to walk Lucifer! They need guidance and faith. Only then will they see the path before them.” The elder angel ripped Lucifer’s blade away and gripped him tight by the neck.

“Is that why you were fucking the mortal quim?”

The once calm and reserved angel was gone in an instant and Michael threw Lucifer down to the ground and ground his face into the dirt.

“No Lucifer, I laid with her because I had a lapse in judgment. I thought myself in love and I was gravely mistaken. Angels do not love. We do not have choice and we certainly do not kill mortals for sport. Leave us,” he bade the other angels who reluctantly stepped away.

As they flew away Lucifer was lifted to his feet and then quickly punched in the face. Michael then grabbed hold of his wings and flew him away.

The smell of sulfur was unbearable and the younger angel cringed when the scent enveloped him. He fought against Michael’s hold on him and watched as gilded bars swirled around in moving patterns before them. Two angels stood there, each standing unblinking and with swords in each hand. The gate then slowly opened to form a black hole that was filled with nothingness. Lucifer began to tear at Michael’s hand.

“No, no, no, no, NO! I won’t go! Let me go Michael! Please, I’m sorry, don’t do this! Don’t put me in there! Let me go!” Lucifer struggled feebly against Michael’s hold. Fear burned in his chest and his hands went numb.

The two angels then sheathed their blades and took each of Lucifer’s arms.

“Brother please, do not do this! I beg you, please!”

“Did she beg Lucifer? Did she beg when you killed her and the babe in her belly that was my own? Did her family beg when you slaughtered them too? No, we are not brothers today Lucifer and I doubt we will be for a long time. You have created evils and have slaughtered innocents. This shall be your prison until the end of days.”

Lucifer was dragged before the gateway. The two angels then set his body ablaze. The young angel screamed as the holy flames burned his vessel’s form and his very grace. His eyes poured tears that turned to steam. All the while Michael looked on with a passive look upon his face.

“To Hell with you foul creature.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer curled his arms around his copied body and silently cried. Michael held Adam’s soul and with it, the only piece of warmth in the cage. He could practically feel it radiating against the back of his wings.

“You are cold brother.” The voice was right against his ear; lips a hair’s breadth away from his skin.

The fallen angel pulled away as he turned his face toward his elder brother. Michael had a small, amused smile on his face. His speckled wings were neatly folded behind him.

“Why is it that you cannot leave me be? We are to rot here forever and I’d rather do it without you breathing over my shoulder.”

“I simply wish to keep you warm like old times.”

“We were children then, fledglings that only knew the blissful peace of Father’s voice. I grew up Michael and I rebelled against him and played God with his playthings,” Lucifer spat.

“Do not forget I did too. You were the one who saw fit to remind me of my place.” The archangel reached out a hand that Lucifer was quick to smack away.

“Don’t touch me!” he snarled.

In a swift movement Michael had wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s body with his wings wrapped over his own broken ones. Michael’s face was buried in his neck and Adam’s flickering soul danced around them overhead. Lucifer froze.

“I was wrong you know, when I said that angels do not love. I didn’t love Dara. I loved her soul.”

The younger angel pushed at his brother’s shoulders feebly. “I really don’t care about your sweet little human Michael and I could care less about your motives behind impregnating her.”

“You were jealous of her were you not?”

Lucifer’s hands then clutched tightly around Michael’s shoulders, his nails digging into the fabric of his jacket.

“She had what you could not.”

“Shut up…”

“You lusted after me,” Michael continued, disregarding Lucifer’s shaking form.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

“Tell me I am wrong!” the archangel shouted. Michael held tight to his shoulders despite Lucifer’s attempts at wrenching himself away.

“You are wrong!”

“You lie to me but do not lie to yourself brother.”

Lucifer twisted his head to glare at Michael.

“You are right. Is that what you wanted to hear? I wanted you for myself. I didn’t want to share. I wanted you to have eyes only for me and I refused to let some disgusting human toad bear your child while I just stood and watched! Is that what you wanted to hear Michael?” Lucifer ripped himself from his brother’s arms and fled to the other side of the cage.

“Are you glad to hear that all you perceived was all true?”

Michael’s eyes were glazed with tears. Lucifer turned away in silence.

 

**Crowley**

 

The Gates of Hell rarely received angelic visitors. If anything it was Zeus visiting Hades or perhaps even Gabriel visiting his half-dead daughter Hela. Either way very few gods or angel’s entered Hell. It was always the reapers or Death.

Hell itself is just like Heaven, a vast expanse of nothing and everything that holds everything for everyone. Heaven was a place for the God’s creations; the only difference was that Hell was where his creations came to be tortured for their sins. For everyone else Hell was their final resting place. He always found it incredibly selfish of Father to make an entire realm for his creations to go after death and after atonement.

Maarik was his Guardian of the Gate and it was his job to stand there and look pretty; or at least that was what Maarik thought his job was. He was appointed to watch the Gates of Hell and was given no other task; just to watch them and watch the Reapers. It was an incredibly boring but entertaining job.

Reapers are chosen by Death for the job and come from different faiths so it’s a versatile occupation. Every so often a new reaper comes, dragging a tortured soul to Hell and Charon has this thing about dunking the soul numerous times in the river of flames just to see the look on the reaper’s face when he does so. It really never gets old.

Then everything changed when Lucifer was locked up. Hell got a whole lot darker. It was no news to Maarik that Lucifer had made creatures; the very idea was unheard of among the garrison. Making creatures was for the Gods. The fact that an archangel possessed the power to create caused a stir throughout the angels. He himself was awed by the power that archangels carried.

The demons took over different parts of Hell and with their occupation they multiplied. Eve was a particular evil that learned the power of souls. She devoured them to harvest their power. She made armies of beasts and creatures that then plagued humanity.

Then the old gods lost their favour. Father was who many prayed to now. The Pagan gods faded away and with it their power. It was the time of angels and demons.

But just as Father rose to acclaim he vanished without a trace. The angels were running around like chickens with their heads cleaved from their bodies. Maarik was not one of them.

The angel abandoned the Gates and fell. He tore away his grace and became mortal. He forgot about being an angel and who he really was and buried himself in his mortal forms. Lives slipped by and he passed as one life to the next until he sold his soul to a crossroads demon. It was only then that he was bound for Hell once more.

But Hell did not welcome him as an old friend. He was put through tortures and fire and was buried in darkness so deep that it left an imprint upon him. There was no angel left in him when a quarter of his sentence was set upon him. He became a demon. With everything good about him melted to nothingness he became the very kind of demon that brought him to his new life.

It was in Hell’s fire that he blossomed.

 

* * *

 

Crowley pondered what he would do with the amount of power that half the souls of Purgatory would give him over a tumbler of bourbon and ice. The bar was a place that witches frequented. Demons gave a lot of witches their power over the years and those witches found themselves indebted to demons rather often. As such it wasn’t uncommon to find a demon in a witch’s bar.

Two scantily clad women had already propositioned him and Crowley was no fool, those little wenches only wanted more power. He wasn’t in a sharing mood and frankly it wasn’t in him to share anyway.

Hell was now under his control and everything was far from the insanity and chaos. It was ordered and had the occasional public thrashing because some people liked letting loose once in a while.

Making deals, running Hell, his own personal business venture. It was good to be king.

“Either you’re really trying to forget about something or you’re not human, so which is it?”

The demon lifted his head to find a young, curly haired man staring back at him. His blue eyes were filled with a mischievous glee.

“I believe it’s a bit of both and you are no witch.”

“How could you tell?”

Crowley chucked, “You smell too clean kid.”

“You know, I haven’t showered in this vessel since 1980.” Crowley choked on his bourbon. The angel beside him laughed.

“So why exactly are you here? I imagine that pretty little birdbrains like you don’t make a habit of walking into houses of iniquity like this.” The demon gestured for the bartender to refill his drink. He watched as the dark amber liquid swirled around the ball of ice in his glass.

“I’d hardly call a place like this evil Mister Crowley, after all,” the angel leaned in and brushed his lips against his ear. “I’m here to make a deal with the King himself.” His tongue slipped out and traced the outer curve of his ear.

The demon abruptly straightened and whipped his head around to glare at the angel who laughed heartily. Crowley narrowed his eyes and drank down the amber liquor in one gulp. He reached out and took hold of the angel’s green, long sleeved henley and transported to his New York apartment.

The angel stumbled a bit, obviously not used to such a manner of travel. It didn’t surprise Crowley at all. Travelling with demons did tend to leave one a little lost in the head, especially when your travelling companion uses wings.

“So you couldn’t go about it all through the proper procedures? I mean, even one of my underlings would have fetched me for a deal that involves a species of your caliber.” Crowley shrugged out of his dark, pinstriped jacket and laid it gently over a black, leather armchair.

“I wanted to skip all that; I wanted to get your attention; to pique your fine interests.”

“Consider them piqued,” Crowley advanced on the angel who ran a finger over his moustache and goatee.

“I want you for an entire day,” the demon then shook his head.

“Can’t play that game darling…”

“Naked.”

Crowley choked on his next word. The angel ran a hand through his brown curls.

“I’m Raziel by the way. So what do I have to pay to get the King of Hell into my bed; or your bed if that is what you prefer?”

Crowley felt rather stunned. He released his hold on the little gun that was stuck into the back waistband of his trousers and belt. Inside the gun were bullets made of melted angel blades. He wasn’t going to let some uppity angel get the better of him. But in the end it turned out that said angel had.

“And what makes you think darling that I would have sex with you, after all it could be a ruse just to get close and smite my very existence out of reality.”

“I’m not that rude Mister Crowley; I’d at least give you a two second verbal warning before hand,” the angel winked.

Crowley was a bit taken aback. This angel was starting to get on his nerves. When he opened his mouth to verbalize his refusal the angel flew over to him and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Crowley bit at the angel’s lips and tasted blood. The angel responded by deepening the kiss. He let it happen. Crowley felt his sharp mind melt beneath the soft, hungry lips against his. It was fire had ignited inside of him.

The angel broke away and pulled his shirt over his head. His blue eyes shone with a mischievous wickedness. He reached down and undid Crowley’s belt buckle and slid the piece of black leather through the loops of his trousers. Warm fingers then pried the gun away from the small of his back and placed it on the table.

“Tsk tsk sweetheart, no weapons in the bedroom.”

“We’re not in the bedroom yet dearie,” Crowley pulled the angel in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Hands yanked at his shirt, tearing the fabric and scattering the milky white buttons across the wood floor. His own hands dug into the tanned flesh of the angel in his arms. Teeth clacked against each other as their hungry mouths tried to devour the other. Crowley could taste the lightning on his tongue. He teleported them into the bedroom and the angel quickly shed his clothing and laid backward on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge.

“Come to me o’ creature of evil, plunder me, and take me.”

“You really have a wicked tongue little angel,” Crowley laughed as he pulled off his tie and shrugged out of his pants. Dark hair curled over his chest and down his belly. The angel’s chest was completely hairless except for a dark trail that led toward his hardened cock.

The angel writhed when Crowley took hold of the hardened member and began stroking it. His hands dug into the soft silken sheets as his body shook with pleasure. Crowley leaned down and licked playfully at the angel’s neck. He worked his way up to the pierced earlobe and then he pressed a gentle kiss against the wanton angel’s lips.

“Come,” he demanded. Raziel complied, his back arching up off the bed. He lay panting before opening his blue eyes and staring up into the hazel brown of the demon’s.

“You know, the stamina of angels is legendary.”

“I’m sure it is, I think we’re going to test out how long you can last my little angel.”

Crowley pressed two of his fingers to Raziel’s lips, which parted and began sucking on them in earnest. The warm tongue pressed fully against the pads of his fingertips and blunt teeth slightly dragged over his knuckles. The angel then released them with a loud pop.

Crowley moved his hand down the angel’s body and pressed one of his spit slicked fingers inside of the heavenly creature’s ass. The being beneath him writhed and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Hot breath burned against his cheek as he pressed in another finger. He scissored them and stretched the angel out for what was to come.

His free hand began rubbing Raziel’s newly hardened erection. He smiled. Angel’s really had a fantastic recovery rate.

“Inside,” Raziel gasped, “I want you inside me.” His hands grasped Crowley’s neck and face and pulled him into a kiss. It forced his fingers to push deep inside of the angel who moaned loudly as they pressed into the hidden bundle of nerves. The demon bit at Raziel’s lips and suckled on the small bit of blood that blossomed in his mouth.

“As you wish,” the demon purred.

Crowley pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock with Raziel’s hole. He pushed in slowly, inching his way in. The angel clawed at his shoulders and back. Once buried in to the hilt, Crowley pulled out at the same pace while Raziel wined and urged him to hurry.

“All in good time darling,” and with that he plunged in deeply in one hard thrust. Raziel arched upward and moaned. Sparks of pleasure rocketed up his spine and across his body. Crowley groaned at how tight the angel got. He hissed as he began thrusting in and out of the warm body beneath him.

He pounded in and out in an uneven tempo, his hands tightening on the angel’s hips. His nails carved white crescents into the expanse of tanned skin while the angel clutched at his back. The angel’s body shook as another release erupted from his body. But Raziel was far from done. Crowley smiled when he noticed that his erection was already reforming.

With a sharp tug the angel flipped them around so he was sitting upon Crowley’s lap. His face was lusty, his lips swollen, and his eyes blown black with arousal.

“My turn on top, darling,” Raziel whispered. The angel then began to ride Crowley’s cock. To the demon it felt like a hot, pulsating vice was holding onto him; pumping him. He provided gentle thrusts up while his hands played with the angel’s weeping cock. He spread around the beads of precum and the slowly drying rivers of seed that painted the angel’s stomach and thighs.

Heat pooled in his belly and Crowley could feel his release approaching. His hands shifted to the angel’s hips and held them in a tight grip. Bruises were going to blossom there and Raziel was rather keen on keeping them for a bit. He was aware of how close the demon beneath him was getting and he began to press himself down deeper with every downward movement of his hips. He tightened himself and came. Crowley shot his seed into the angel whose own release spattered over his chest, sticking to curls of his chest hair.

“I do hope you’re still ready love, because we’ve only just begun.”

Raziel was suddenly on his stomach with Crowley already pushing into his ass.

“I was born ready.”

 

**Castiel**

 

It was supposed to be simple; however things like this were never simple, no matter how much he wanted it to be. Castiel stood out in the rain, the warm droplets turning to rivers that ran down his face. He could feel the lack of heat the angel tablet had left inside of him. He had carried it for the last few weeks, evading the angels that Naomi had sent after him. Naomi… Castiel himself raked his memory for her true name but so many memories of his were lost to him. Her work upon his mind had been too damaging.

And now here he was wishing that he had listened to her in the end. Closing the Twin Gates would mean catastrophic results. Closing Heaven exiled all the angels there onto Earth, rendering them mortal and without power. They would be human. Closing Hell would keep demons out but also keep things from coming in.

As he watched his brothers and sisters fall from the sky, their wings burning in their descent, he prayed. He prayed for Sam and Dean to be safe. He prayed for his siblings’ safety. He prayed for Father.

Castiel didn’t ever think that Father would answer him. A part of him really didn’t think himself worthy of an answer from him. So when he felt a gentle pull upon his being and the world beginning to blur he was surprised. His body was encompassed in a warm, gentle heat that cradled him and he felt safe.

 

* * *

 

The sound of waves made him open his eyes.

He was standing on a beach with nothing but miles of ocean surrounding him. Waves lapped at his bare feet and he wore a simple garb of a white shirt and loose pants. The water was cool between his toes. Gulls shrieked overhead and flew in large arcs and glided through the air. His wings stretched upward.

Castiel then realized that his wings were back. He pulled one around to examine it. They were truly there. The warm feathers were their dark, shimmery black. The sunlight made them glossy and dark flickers of rainbow light shone upon them. His hands pulled his wings close and he wept.

He felt such guilt for letting Metatron rule his guilt and play him for a fool. He was a fool though, he had done so many wrongs, killed so many of his siblings. He had almost caused the world’s enslavement to the Leviathans. But the worst thing was that he had almost killed Dean and that he had lost his trust.

All those years ago when he had pulled Dean from Hell and remade his whole being from scratch he had marked him with his own hand. He had burned an imprint of his own soul there. However that imprint was a mark of his weakness. He felt Dean always on the other end of the mark. He didn’t know where the human was but he could always feel him and what he felt was such powerful emotion. It was that emotion that made him want to rebel.

Dean was full of such strangeness. He submerged himself in contradiction, was devoted to his brother and was fiercely protective of those he claimed as family. Dean was always angry at himself. It hurt Castiel to feel how angry Dean was with himself. Castiel now wished that he had done something back then to ease Dean’s suffering but back then he didn’t know where to start being a friend. Even now he didn’t really know how to be Dean’s friend. Through everything he had learned about humanity he didn’t really understand the mechanics of it all.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Castiel’s eyes shot open and he spun around to see Balthazar standing before him. Balthazar looked ever the same clad in his sandy blonde vessel. He wore the same clothes as himself and his large almond colored wings were folded against his back. Around his neck on a string of small metal beads was a steel cross.

“Balthazar, I-”

Castiel was cut off by Balthazar pulling him into a tight embrace. Castiel stopped breathing.

“I forgive you for brutally stabbing me in the back and succeeding in doing the most idiotic thing you have ever done in your life.” Balthazar pulled away but clasped Castiel’s shoulders in his hands. “Now, why don’t you just say what you were going to say before I cut you off? I do think I want to rub it in some more.”

“I’m sorry for what I did Balthazar. I was foolish. I was so consumed with the idea that I could save Heaven by using such power that I ignored the voices of those that truly mattered to me.” Castiel felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Balthazar lifted a hand to wipe them away.

“Aww Cassie, don’t cry. It’s not all bad, see I’ve been revived and dear ole’ Daddy is back to save the day.”

Castiel felt his whole body go cold.

“Father has returned?

Balthazar looked almost surprised. “Who do you think brought me and everyone else back?” Castiel pushed past his brother and raced on foot up the small hill of sand. At the top he pushed through tall reeds that pricked and slid sharply against his skin.

The smell of salt was heavy in the air. He could see curled up bodies of his brothers and sisters all around him. Some were still sleeping while others were in a state of confusion.

Gabriel stood next to an angel that he couldn’t recognize. She was young and had wild red curls that went in every direction. Gabriel turned to see him and flew over in a flutter of golden amber wings.

“Cassie, good to see you and you too Balthy, how have you two been? Please tell me that you stopped the apocalypse. I’d hate to learn that you failed and Earth has been obliterated,” Gabriel slapped both of them on the shoulders affectionately.

“Oh no, Castiel here just went and did something completely idiotic. He opened Purgatory and let loose all the nasty things inside. Did the world end there Castiel, I’m not sure, someone did stab me in the back and kill me after all.”

Castiel felt guilt and annoyance at Balthazar. He really wasn’t kidding about rubbing it in.

“You let the Leviathans loose? Cas, do you even know how hard it was to wrangle those things up? They breed like Tribbles.”

“I do not understand that reference and no the Earth was not decimated after I had opened Purgatory. I had slipped into a moment of madness.”

“Oh just a moment of madness?” Balthazar interrupted.

“I admit I took a drastic measure because I saw no other alternative. Raphael was going to destroy Heaven from within with the war and I wished it stopped. I did what I thought was right. However the current transgression I have done is far greater. Metatron had led me to believe that doing certain trials would be able to close the Gates of Heaven and lock the angels inside; to allow Earth peace without the angels’ interference. However I was wrong again. The trials were to expel all the angels from Heaven like Naomi and her men had done to him. It was revenge of the worst kind.”

Castiel bowed his head and avoided his brothers’ eyes.

“Cas, it wasn’t your fault. I don’t know who this Naomi woman is but how she could run Metatron, an archangel out of Heaven, is almost impossible,” Balthazar said in disbelief.

“Her name isn’t Naomi. I don’t rightly remember her name but she leads the circle of Powers. They work like a pensieve for angels but with more stabbing and drilling and it’s not supposed to be used against one’s will. Forcibly removing memories is hard and does damage, willingly doing it is a different matter,” Gabriel explained.

“When Dad up and left us he only confided in a few people his intentions. He had Metatron write up his encyclopedia, Joshua what he was doing and some of Seraphim of his intentions. They would be the ones who would know. I haven’t heard of any of them actually being found though.”

Castiel was confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Well Dad wiped their memories and demoted them. I supposed it was for their safety because of how Naomi handled Metatron. Dad left with barely a word to anyone and to be honest he left a lot for us.”

“That is the understatement of the century brother.”

The group of angels all turned. There, standing dressed all in white, was Michael.

 

**Lucifer**

 

The entire cage seemed to shake and rattle causing Lucifer to stir awake. He found himself not only shocked that the cage was moving but that he had fallen asleep in the first place. He was an angel and angels didn’t need sleep.

“It has been going on like this for a while now; however the tremors have gotten longer now. I was surprised you did not wake when they started.” Michael faced him with a small amused smile. Lucifer sneered back with a pout.

“Well we all can’t be as perceptive as you brother dearest. Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“If I did then I would tell you Lucifer.”

The fallen angel rolled his eyes and pressed an ear against the wall when suddenly the entire world shifted. The cage seemed to roll and the two angels within tumbled around in a mess of limbs and wings. All around them there was a loud screeching akin to nails upon a chalkboard. The shrill, grating noise was silenced abruptly with the sound of wings.

The cage stilled and Michael and Lucifer rose to their feet. White light blinded them and enveloped them both. The two angels immediately shut their eyes as the light began to burn away their vision. The two brothers held each other close. Lucifer curled his fingers around Michael’s body, using his larger vessel to shield his elder brother from what was to come. Michael let himself curl into Lucifer and bury his face in his shoulder.

A shrill sound of static cut through them before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

The cry of gulls echoed in his ears. He could feel and taste the sunlight and salt in the air. It all warmed his skin and Lucifer opened his eyes to the vivid blue sky. Sharp reeds swayed around him in the breeze and his hands swept through the soft grains of warm sand. Sitting up, Lucifer looked around him.

Bodies dressed in white lay on their backs and curled on their sides around him. All of them had their wings gently laid around them in a protective manner. Lucifer pulled himself to his feet. The sharp reeds slid against him and he shuddered at the feeling going through his feathers.

Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Lucifer pulled his wings around and looked at them. They were dark amber red; warm and soft to the touch. They were there and it wasn’t an illusion. Tears burned his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He breathed in sharp, gasping breaths. His chest ached and soon the angel found himself weeping into his reformed wings.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and held him in a gentle embrace. Warm breath tickled the back of his neck. Lucifer opened his eyes and turned to see Michael looking back at him with tears in his own eyes.

“I see you have your wings back brother.”

Michael looked like he did before everything, before his jealousy, and before his betrayal. He was olive skinned and sun kissed. His eyes were a vibrant blue. Those eyes were eyes he could get lost in. Lucifer’s nose crinkled and he looked away in shame.

Michael’s hand cupped his chin.

“Your answer did not satisfy me Lucifer; on the contrary it only made me feel pain for my own actions. I was brash and angry. I needed only to wound you but I tore apart you wings. I ripped from you what made you one of us. I cannot begin to beg for your forgiveness dear brother.”

Lucifer brought his head up, his eyes burning with defiance.

“Don’t you dare say that now Michael. Do you forget what I have done, the monsters I created?”

“I pushed you there Lucifer. I loved a mortal woman and against my better judgment I coupled with her and coveted her. I failed to protect her and I failed to see my dearest brother slipping into insanity.” Michael reached out and cupped Lucifer’s face.

“You look so much like you did back then Lucifer. Pale and blonde, and those hazel eyes with the ring of blue. I myself never took many vessels, I tired of some and the souls within soon faded with time and became so empty. They were never like the first vessels we took.”

“Why are we here Michael?” Lucifer changed the subject, wiping the tears from his face.

“It is Father’s doing, that much must be obvious.”

Lucifer looked around and the slumbering angels around him and nodded his head.

“Yeah, hard to believe that Father actually cares now.”

“I’ve always cared Lucifer, I think I cared a little too much at time though.”

The young archangel felt his body grow cold. Fresh anger rose in his chest and heat burned his eyes as fresh tears formed there. He turned to see a man standing there dressed in similar white clothing.

“Father…” Lucifer and Michael said in unison.

“I’m glad to see you boys made up. Michael why don’t you go on ahead and find Gabriel?” It was more of a demand than a suggestion. Michael bowed his head and flew off. The gentle breeze his wings made rustled the tall grass around him.

“I’m glad we get a moment to talk Lucifer.”

“Father, I’m sorry for what I did. I do not deserve this gift you have given back to me.” God shook his head.

“But you do Lucifer. You repented didn’t you? You felt guilt for your actions and Michael gave you forgiveness. You are forgiven Lucifer. However you find that Hell will no longer accept you. I have prevented you from entering. I believe that in your place Hades and Death would like their realm back. I am more inclined to giving it to them.

“Come, let us join Michael.”

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here Michael?” Gabriel questioned rather angrily.

“All of our brothers and sisters were resurrected. Lucifer and I were among them.” 

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his golden wings ruffling in agitation. He didn’t want to think about why Father would have resurrected Lucifer.

Michael sighed in defeat and tried to smile.

“If you must know I am sorry for my actions. At the time I felt Lucifer was too far gone to repentance and I was prepared to kill him and end the evil that he had unleashed.”

“And I’m rather glad you didn’t Michael, think of all the mess that Death and the rest of the surviving gods would have to clean up. Making a planet isn’t easy work you know. Then there is setting in line evolutions, now that is hard and takes millions of years.”

“Father?” the chorus of angels murmured in awe.

God walked through the reeds, stepping over the legs of a female angel in one graceful stride. Lucifer trailed behind him with his wings almost curling around him as if to protect himself from his brothers.

“Chuck you’re… Father I did not know that it was you.” Castiel bowed his head and averted his gaze.

“To be honest I didn’t know I was God either and it’s weird having all of these memories of lives that I lived when I became human. I know that I’m God and that I’m your dad but I’m also not. That guy doesn’t exist anymore and I suppose it’s for the best.”

“Is that what you have been doing all these centuries? Being human?” Balthazar questioned.

“Yes, and I haven’t lived a life of luxury. I put my life in the hands of one of my children. He would deliver my consciousness to a human baby and I would grow up as that human. Raziel was every so doting upon me in my first generations. I died rather early and quite often when the plague hit. I learned a lot from humanity and I think all of you have too.

“Gabriel, you became a pagan, taking up the name of an old god that lay with his family in Valhalla. You learned how fervor enhances your power. Prayer is just as powerful as a soul. Balthazar, you ran and indulged in a life of sin. Yet you were empty because I took from you the mortal woman and the child that she bore you. I’m sorry. I know that even saying so you probably won’t forgive me.”

Chuck smiled and touched Castiel’s face. The young angel closed his eyes.

“And my dear Castiel. I heard you and your prayer. I heard your story. I didn’t answer you because if I did, then you would have gone back on everything that you had learned about free will. You had to make your own choice, and one that wasn’t influence by me. Yes, you made the wrong one, but the world didn’t end. It’s not going to end. Not until even we fade and are replaced by the new gods. For that is how worlds are supposed to end and bring new things forward.

“Lucifer, you are free. Michael, I hope you will take care of Heaven for me. Joshua and the Seraphim could use some help after all.” Chuck turned his back on his children and faced Lucifer. He gave him a small smile and then closed his eyes. His body melted into sand and blew away on the wind.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer walked through the Gates of Heaven with Gabriel in hand leading the way in an excited manner. The young angel was vibrating with enthusiasm. It made Lucifer smile.

Angels and cupids mulled about whispering about what had happened. Many were in tears and clutching at their wings. Lucifer turned and craned his head to see Castiel following them at slow pace. The young angel had a face so consumed with guilt. He pulled away from Gabriel who flew onward and disappeared from sight.

“I caused this sadness. Father may have brought everyone back but I am still to blame and I doubt that they will welcome me back in open arms. I had claimed myself a God because of the power that Purgatory gave me. I killed them, slaughtered them because they did not follow me. I lead an army and then killed them all. I am a monster to them.” Lucifer watched as Castiel buried his face in his hands and fell to his knees in tears.

“No, you’re not a monster. You’re human. Humans make mistakes Castiel. I made them, Michael made them and even Father made them. Mistakes are part of free will and that is what Father wanted for us; free will.”

Castiel looked up at him and Lucifer held out his hands for the angel to take. Shaking hands slipped into his and the archangel pulled Castiel to his feet.

“Now, you’re going to go down there and find that human you were so desperate to keep safe. Tell him how much you covet him, how much you feel, and tell him that you have been released from your duties and that you are free to do what you will.” Lucifer smiled broadly and brightly and took flight. He flew through the air and felt his own tears fall.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael was questioning a Seraphim about restoring the duties of the Powers. Lucifer watched from afar taking in every word passing from Michael’s pink lips while his delicate hands drew patterns in the wisp of cloud he had conjured. This was the Michael that he had fallen in love with.

It was the thoughtful, kind, and leadership that he so coveted. Michael had paused to look up and he raised a hand in hello. Lucifer raised one in return and smiled. Michael smiled back with a twinkle in his eye.

“Meet me on the shores of the Dead Sea when the sun has set below the horizon.” The voice was a deep whisper in his ear. Lucifer could feel Michael’s breath on his neck. The Michael before him smiled coyly before turning back to the Seraphim.

Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck before flying off.

 

* * *

 

The bank of sand and salt was soft and moist beneath his bare feet. Lucifer wore a pair of jeans that he had rolled up to his knees and his chest was bare. Looking out he could see the lights of hotels and nightlife beaches. Humans were there partying and so full of happiness. The soft flutter of wings alerted him to Michael’s arrival. He looked up to see him standing there in a tan tunic embroidered with little red poppies at the neck and brown leather breeches.

“Very 16th century Michael,” Lucifer smiled.

“I’m not exactly fond of this centuries clothing. Too many buttons.”

Lucifer giggled. “So why did you ask me out here? I’m not in trouble am I?”

“No, not in the slightest, I… I find myself now lost for words. I have seen the way you look at me Lucifer and I cannot,” Michael trailed off. His voice was breaking. “I cannot return your affections, not at the present time.”

The fair haired archangel was stunned and rendered in a state of disbelief. Michael words sunk into him.

“Not at the present time?” Lucifer’s body was shaking.

“Father tasked me with reordering Heaven. It is my duty to do so before I can give you any attention that you wish of me to give. Without Metatron someone has to gather history and it’s a rather tedious process. It involves a great deal of traveling. I won’t see for a while.”

“What are you trying to say?” Lucifer shouted.

“Will you wait? Will you wait just some more time?”

Lucifer swallowed audibly and breathed deep breaths. The air smelled of lightning and spices. He rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head in disbelief.

“Yes…” tears swelled in his eyes as he nodded. “Yes, I’ll wait. I’ve waited this long, what’s a few more.”

Then Michael was upon him and their lips were pressed together. Lucifer clung to his elder brother and breathed in his warm scent. Teeth nibbled on his lip and he returned the gesture in kind. Michael opened his mouth first and their tongues slipped over each other and they shared in their passions. Hands groped at the back of necks and the two angels’ wings stretched out wide, the tips arched in and hair’s breadth from touching.

Lucifer would wait. This kiss was enough to last him centuries.

 

** Crowley **

 

He was standing in a graveyard. Dawn had just brought the sun gracefully over the horizon and it illuminated the thick fog that blanketed the cemetery. He was standing in front of his own grave. Fergus Roderick McLeod. The carved letters stared back at him and he felt absolutely nothing as his eyes traced over each and every crevice.

Crowley reached out a hand and his fingertips brushed the cold stone face. The bones of his body laid there and it had taken him hundreds of years in Hell to gather the kind of power that came with recreating your old body. But somehow Crowley knew that it really wasn’t his body.

He turned to another headstone that read ‘Henry Bartonson’. The scrawled words made his stomach churn. The headstone next to it wasn’t even in English but he could read it all the same. Gattacus Polar. He vaguely remembered the sound of the sea, the clash of steel upon steel, and the smell of leather and sweat.

There was something else.

A tree had stretched high over the graveyard with its old branches bowing low over the stones and the dark green leaves shimmering with dew. He looked upward and followed the twisting limbs all the way down to the rippling roots half buried in the earth.

He walked toward the trunk of the old tree and reached his hand into the open hole of the tree. His hands brushed something small and cylindrical. He pulled his arm out and found a small glass orb in his hand. It shimmered with some luminescent liquid inside.

As if upon instinct he hurled the small orb to the ground.

Hot, white mist erupted from the shattered glass and twisted around him. It burned him. Memories swam before his eyes and his back burned as the skin split. The pain was overshadowed by the horror and fear that weighed upon his emotions. He saw himself, his memories pass before him. He saw that everything was returning to what it once was.

And it hurt.

 

* * *

 

“Would it be possible, Moose?” Crowley gasped though the growing lump in his throat. “I’d like to a-ask you a favor… Sam.” He blinked as tears began to pool in his eyes.

“Earlier when you were confessing back there, what did you say?” he croaked. “I only ask because given my history, it raised the question. Where do I start to even look for forgiveness? I mean…” he broke off, his words breaking. A tear rolled down his cheek and he looked up at the taller Winchester who was looking at him with pity. Crowley found that he could accept it.

“How bout we start with this?” Sam held up the syringe that held the seventh dose of blood. Crowley closed his eyes and tilted his head. He breathed out through his mouth and shakily through his nose.

As the needle slipped into his neck and the hot blood slipped into his veins he felt his chest swell with heartache. He knew that this was probably going to kill Sam. He was an angel turned demon after all and closing the Gates to Hell no doubt was going to come with a price.

“Sam, there’s,” he broke off. He smiled grimly while his throat constricted. “There’s something you need to know… about me.” Crowley looked up and stared into Sam’s face. “I don’t regret them, the things I did; I don’t feel remorse. Instead I feel only pain.” He couldn’t bring himself to tell the human that he was curing a fallen angel.

“I think that’s the remorse Crowley.” Sam sounded tired and weak. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

The fallen angel closed his eyes and meditated. This was the end. He would be cured and would somehow live out his fractured life as some kind of abomination. The image of Raziel appeared in his mind like some accursed phantom with his deep cerulean eyes and tousled curls. He remembered the softness of the angel’s wings beneath his slightly calloused hands. They were softer than the finest silks. His mind vividly remembered the way he smelled of hyacinth and lighting during a rainstorm. The angel consumed his mind.

He began to pray to Raziel, praying for his forgiveness and for his own foolish hopes. He hoped the angel was thinking of him or could at least hear his silent prayer.

Sam was moving again. He opened his eyes to see him slowly coming closer with the needle. It didn’t burn as much when it slid into his neck for the last time. When he pulled it out, Sam threw it behind him. The clatter it made practically echoed off the old wooden walls around them. Sam pulled out a knife and began speaking in Latin.

He cut into his hand and Crowley watched the blood slowly drip down his hand. Sam moved closer to him, his face was sagged with exhaustion. As he raised his bloody hand and brought it closer to Crowley’s mouth the doors to the church flung open.

“Sammy stop!” Dean shouted. But it was too late.

The blood didn’t taste like blood. Instead it tasted like something foul, something so dirty and disgusting that it made him retch. A burning feeling ignited inside of him and slowly began working its way out. Sam’s hand clamped harder upon his face as Crowley thrashed around. He was howling in pain as bright light exploded around them.

Wind seemed to rise up and swirl around them in a typhoon. Crowley felt his eyes slip closed. Sam was gone and so was Dean. He was alone, floating through an endless sea of warmth and peace. He felt such an incredible sadness though.

“Raziel…”

 

* * *

 

Maarik was quite aware of someone touching him. His eyes fluttered open, the bright light making his eyes ache and burn. Everything was so bright and intense that he rapidly blinked his eyes in discomfort.

“You’ve been saying my name for a while you know. I may be a teensy bit egotistical but after the first ten times it did start to get old.” The woman staring down at him was upside down to his vision because she was craned over him. Her long, red tresses fell over her shoulders and tickled his neck. Her icy grey eyes twinkled as she smiled at him.

“Raziel?”

“I know I look so horrible don’t I? I suppose it is Father’s way of getting back at me for placing him in a woman’s form so many times. I think he’s telling me that he’s tired of it,” she giggled.

Maarik sat up, his hands touching his face and body as if to assure himself that it was all real.

“Father brought you back to flock so to speak. You’re an angel again. By the way you look uncannily like you did when we first met only years younger. A shame, I liked you with lots of scruff, it did things to my thighs.” Maarik reached out and touched her face.

“Where are we?” He found his voice was the same too, if albeit horse from disuse. He looked around to see nothing but trees and grass and light fog that was slowly ebbing away.

“An ancient forest in Europe, they even say that faeries kidnap wandering souls and whisk them away to their realm to have their wicked way with them. Do I get to have my wicked way with you Crowley?”

“That’s not my name. I mean it wasn’t, not really. Some demon named Crowley let me take his name when he retired with some angel in some bookstore. It’s Maarik.”

“Oooh, so I’ve been shacking up with the infamous Gatekeeper! I heard all about your disappearance. So many of us thought that you were slain or something equally horrible.”

Maarik snorted. “And I bet you weren’t one of them.”

“I was the one who started the rumor.” Her face wrinkled into an amused grin. He smiled back.

“You know, you had left me in a rather unique position after our three days of sinful bliss. I had duties to perform you know. Then you came along and knocked me up and-”

“What?” the angel shouted. He grabbed the female angel’s shoulders and practically shook her.

“You got me pregnant. I named him Sebastian by the way and he’s a bloody hell raiser. He kicked a lot in my stomach too.” Her lips were pursed into a pout and he found himself aroused at the sight of her puckered lip.

Maarik leaned back and fell. His head was cushioned by the soft grass and he looked up through the leafy canopy. The clouds overhead blotted out the sun and he could smell a rainstorm coming. English summer weather no doubt.

“When do I get to meet him?”

 

* * *

 

Maarik watched his little half demon child toddle off behind his mother down the little path to the garden. He stood on the porch watching them with a careful eye. Raziel was already full bellied with their second child and he couldn’t help but wonder what the world would face with the birth of another little abomination. Angel’s weren’t meant to make children.

“They’re going to turn out fine you know.” He turned to find a young man in his teens standing next to him. He recognized his tone of voice.

“Father?”

“I know I look like a fucking little shit don’t I? I’m dreaming in my human body and I wanted to pass on a little bit of healthy thought for you. He’s going to turn out fine so stop worrying so much.”

“But how do you know?”

The teen scoffed and puffed up his chest as if he were offended. “I was a prophet once; an alcoholic, unstable, idiotic, prophet but a prophet nonetheless. Some of my dreams didn’t make sense but some of them do now. I was seeing them out of order after all. He turns out fine and he becomes a hunter you know.”

Maarik broke into a fit of laughter. His son was going to become a hunter of all things.

“So like I said, don’t worry so much. I have to go now since Jonathon Harper is waking up but just keep in mind that you don’t have to worry about him so much. He’s going to be brilliant.”

He watched as the teen seemed to fade away into nothingness, becoming intangible before disappearing entirely. He sighed and started down the cobblestone path to the garden where he could hear the laughter of his angelic spouse and their bright eyed son.

 

**Castiel**

 

The sound of rain was soothing. Dean shuffled around the kitchen, pulling out eggs and the small plastic tub of bacon that he had cut in half so they would fit in the frying pan. Despite being an underground bunker it was remarkably easy to hear the weather outside.

Dean cracked open three eggs and threw in slices of bacon until the pan was full and sizzling. The smell made his stomach rumble and a smile come to his face. Beer bottles sat in a neat little line next to the nearby sink. He had left them there the night before despite not remembering drinking them.

Dean prodded at the eggs with the end of a spatula and shuffled the bacon around in the pan. He scratched at the back of his neck and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Moving his head back and forth he shivered at the satisfying crack of his neck.

Dean’s thoughts slipped to his dream where he was back in Hell but it wasn’t from when he was being tortured or from when he was doing the torturing. Instead it was a dream of when Castiel rescued him. Dean barely remembered what had really happened but it never stopped him from trying to figure out what happened.

It always was the same though.

Castiel had swept in. His whole being was unbelievably bright and he could just barely see the outline of giant wings. Dean had closed his eyes and turned his head. He felt his skin prickling as he crawled away from the light. A hot brand burned his arm and he felt himself lifted high into the air and through fire and frigid ice as the angel pulled him from Hell.

He had clawed away from the angel at one point but it was futile. Then he was waking up six feet under in a wooden box and clawing his way upward.

Dean transferred his breakfast onto a plate and grabbed a fork and sat down at the table to eat. He took one of the bacon slices and poked at his egg. He ate the fried slice of pork greedily. Looking at the table he saw books with numerous bookmarks were strewn over one side of the table. Sam’s laptop sat there closed. Dean almost choked on the piece of bacon he was eating when he stood up too quickly. The chair behind him slid backwards and almost toppled over.

“Sammy!” he gasped. The last Dean remembered of his little brother was watching him slam his bloodied hand into Crowley’s mouth. He watched as Sam sacrificed himself to close the Gates of Hell. He had never felt more terrified and more helpless than in that moment in his entire life.

Dean ran through the bunker and stopped at the closed door to Sam’s bedroom. His throat was constricting and feared that if he opened that door that Sammy wasn’t going to be on the other side. Sammy wasn’t ever going to laugh at him or ever call him a jerk ever again. His hands shook as he took hold of door handle and pushed open the door.

Sam was bundled under the covers to resemble a mole hill. His hair stuck up in different directions at one end of the large knit blanket. Dean released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he leaned against the doorframe and slid down. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he brought a hand to his mouth. Sammy was there and he was alive and he was real.

There was a flutter of wings and Dean turned to see Castiel standing next to him in the hallway.

“Dean?” He stood up and wiped away the tears with his shirt sleeve.

“Hey Cas, what are you doing here, I thought Heaven’s gates were closed up tight.”

“They were until Father sought to fix the mistake. Naomi was correct, closing Heaven’s gates would exile the angels from Heaven making all of us essentially human. And apparently closing the Gates of Hell would mean that evil souls could not enter or leave.” Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. It didn’t escape the hunter’s notice that it was the shoulder that once bore Castiel’s angelic handprint. Dean stepped out and closed the door quietly.

“What do you mean by fixed the mistake?”

“What I mean is that Father undid what we had done, the closing of the Twin Gates and he also mended the damage I had done by resurrecting my brothers and sisters.” Castiel smiled meekly and dropped his hand. “Chuck was God.”

“Chuck, as in prophet of the Lord Chuck?” Dean’s face wrinkled at the thought of clumsy, semi-alcoholic Chuck being God.

“The very same. Father departed as a mortal leaving Heaven in the hands of the angels he had previously left her in; Michael and Raphael and the Seraphim.”

“Michael and Raphael are alive?” Dean felt fear rise in his chest.

“Yes, but they will not seek retribution upon us for what we did. Father has forbid them from doing so and I firmly believe that they will listen. I see that Sam has still not awakened. Do you wish for me to wake him for you?”

Dean shook his head and wrapped his hand around the angel’s shoulders. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast, and none of that ‘I’m an angel I don’t need to eat’ crap.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel found that consuming food was incredibly satisfying. It was much different from his encounter with Famine. Dean had smiled the whole time he ate. The angel liked it when Dean smiled. It’s the kind of smile where his vibrant green eyes don’t close all the way and wrinkles appear at the outer corners of them. His cheeks are straining and tense because of how brilliantly he’s projecting his happiness. It makes Castiel so proud that he is the reason why Dean is happy.

Castiel listened to Dean talk about various things; hunts he and Sam had gone on, Sam as a kid, the teachers they had dealt with; and Castiel soaked in every syllable that came from Dean’s lips and smiled and laughed when he felt the need to. When Sam has wandered out into the room, his hair disheveled and his clothes folded in wrinkles, he had first asked if he was dead.

“No, Sammy, you’re not dead.” Watching the two brothers embrace with tears of joy in their eyes made Castiel begin to tear as well. His chest constricted as happiness and melancholy swam within him. The angel found himself feeling out of place and he quickly took his leave and flew elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had landed on some beach on the East Coast. The smell of the salty air and sunshine soothed him. The sun was just setting over the horizon making the sky a rippling wave of purple and golden orange with rays of red bleeding through. His heart was thundering in his chest and Castiel raised his hand over his heart and clutched at the fabric of his shirt.

Lately Dean had been eliciting a strange feeling from inside of him. The angel didn’t rightly know what the feeling was called. Longing was far too plain a word and fear was hardly what he would call what he felt. Castiel felt his hands shake as he thought of Dean. His mind slipped to the way the hunter had looked those years ago in Hell.

 

Dean’s soul was still so bright and pure but simply shrouded with a dark lace. He had removed it but the memories he had left. Closing his eyes he could feel Dean’s happiness and relief though the bond. The angel smiled and felt tears then roll down his cheeks.

 

Heaven was in safe hands now and he himself could do whatever it was that he pleased. Castiel wanted nothing more than to return to Heaven but when he was there in the clouds among his brothers and sisters he had felt only a deep loss and shame. It didn’t feel like home anymore. He had seen to Jimmy’s own heaven where he was locked in a peaceful happiness with a shade of his wife and daughter. In death, Castiel was sure that they would find each other in the end.

The angel opened his eyes and shrugged out of the trenchcoat. It fell into the sand and a gentle breeze blew against him, warming his skin. He pulled at the messy tie around his neck and let it fall from his hand. The angel smiled and nodded before flying off.

Somewhere in that sunset Castiel had found a kind of peace and clarity. Humans were rather beyond his understanding, and he was ready for learning.

 

* * *

 

Dean sipped at his beer as Sam made popcorn in the microwave they had set up. The title page of Wrath of Kahn played on Sammy’s laptop with a small stack of Star Trek DVDs next to it. It was nice, getting to relax like this. Kevin was off putting some ghost to rest in Wyoming and Garth was helping some new hunters with a wendigo problem in New Mexico. Demon sightings were rare these days but they still happened. Everything was, and Dean hated to say it; normal.

Dean didn’t want to believe that everything was just going to go back to normal after God showed up and fixed things. Dean supposed that he just wanted to put blame on the uneasy feeling that he had. Sam looked so fine now and all the peace didn’t sit well with him. Something was missing.

“So how do you think Cas is doing?”

Dean almost spat out his beer.

Sam turned around and leaned backward against the countertop.

“Dunno Sammy, Cas is probably enjoying having his family back or something. Personally I think Cas should be taking it easy after all of this bat-shit that’s gone down these days.”

Dean looked back on how hopeful the angel had looked when he had talked about closing Heaven and how defeated he looked when Naomi had said that it was all a lie. He looked back on all the times Castiel didn’t know who he was, when he was human and, well, insane. All those times didn’t hurt as much as when he had traveled to the future.

The angel was utterly human and so different from the Castiel he knew, the Castiel he grew to like. That Castiel didn’t understand references of any kind and didn’t know how to talk to a scantily clad woman. His Castiel was naive and clueless. But those were the things that Dean liked about him.

“Hello, Earth to Space Cadet Dean. Are you in there?” Sam was waving a hand in front of his face.

“F-fine Sammy, let’s just go watch that movie, okay?”

Dean had a deep sinking feeling that he was falling in love with an angel. He wondered if blasphemy would get him sent to Hell again.

 

* * *

 

The smell of burning wood was fresh in the graveyard. Dean and Sam exchanged glances as they kept their shotguns high in attention as they crept further into the cemetery. Dauphin, Pennsylvania had news of some freaky ghosts that were getting people into accidents on the road. Turned out that some new witch was practicing on raising the dead only it didn’t work the way he planned; which Dean was very thankful for. He did not want to put up with zombies.

Sam was antsy which made Dean even more so. His senses were on edge and he was itching to figure out why the graveyard smelled of fire. That was when they moved around a large tomb to see a man facing six flaming graves.

He was shorter than Sammy, which was just about everyone because his brother was a giant, but the guy looked even shorter than him. Dean narrowed his eyes as he observed how the light tan duster blew in the autumn breeze. The man wore a navy blue scarf around his neck that was bundled around his neck. The dark, messy hair looked startlingly familiar. That was when the man turned around.

“Castiel?” the two brothers chorused.

“Hello Sam, hello Dean. I have taken care of the raised spirits and laid them to rest. I trust you have taken care of the witch.” The angel’s face was incredibly passive like it always was but Dean saw something different in his blue eyes. Dean wondered if they were always that blue.

“Yeah, we took care of him. Cas, what have you been doing?” Sam asked in confusion.

“I have been learning how to be human and how to be a hunter. However it has been increasingly hard to get strangers to cooperate so I’ve just been reading their minds to get the answers I need. Gabriel told me that it would be easier that way and I have found it to be rather effective.” The angel smiled and nodded his head in a pleased fashion. Dean was a little disturbed that Castiel had gotten his information from Gabriel of all people (or angel).

“Cas, you look, different.” Dean scrutinized his whole clothing from the long flowy coat to the blue scarf that wasn’t a tie and then the dark blue, plaid shirt with little red lines across it. Dean wasn’t even admiring how it was snugly fit against the angel or how his hair looked perfectly tousled. It wasn’t until Sam was pinching his arm that he realized he was in fact doing everything he had been saying he wasn’t in his mind.

“Why don’t you come back to the hotel Cas, we’ll catch up and have a few beers.” Sam nudged Dean with his shoulder and made a face, urging him to agree. Dean only nodded and coughed.

“That certainly sounds agreeable,” Castiel replied. His eyes were fixed on Dean who was averting his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“So Gabriel’s been teaching you human stuff?” Sam questioned.

“Yes, he’s been teaching me how to blend in and be a chameleon so to speak. It is rather hard considering I still forget that bathing is part of something humans do. Angels don’t have to wash anything but our wings and that is a rather private act.” The angel could swear that Dean’s face went red when he spoke about his wings.

“So how’s Heaven? No signs of civil war again, right?” the elder hunter asked.

“No, Michael and Raphael have things under control and Zachariah and Jomiel have negotiations with Hell underway. Apparently Hades is looking to reclaim his realm from all the demons but he’s having some trouble finding supporters. After all a lot of demons find him old fashioned because he’s a pagan god.”

Castiel went on talking about how Heaven was operating and how little he knew about where God was. The three discussed future plans and Castiel agreed to travel with them, hunting things and saving people.

When Sam volunteered and left to get more pizza Castiel was left alone with Dean. Dean was busy attempting to get himself drunk and failing and Castiel was busy watching Dean. The human sighed in defeat and laid his head on the table.

“Dean, am I making you uncomfortable?”

“N-no, Cas, I’m just… I just have issues and problems and stuff.” Dean applauded himself on how smooth he was.

“Is it something I can help with?” Castiel stands and walks over to Dean, and through the bond picking up on his emotions. He is surprised to find embarrassment and lust.

“Dean, are you aroused?”

The hunter went beet red. “Cas, that’s not something you can just ask!” Dean stood up and pushed past Castiel and headed toward the motel window. He passed the two beds and stopped. There were only two beds and there were the three of them. One of them was either going to share with someone or they were sleeping on the floor.

“But you are aroused. Dean…” the angel pulled him around to face him and blue eyes met green. Dean swallowed audibly and stared into Castiel’s deep blue spheres and found it almost hard to breathe. “Is it something I have caused?” Castiel’s face inched closer to his and he could feel the angel’s breath on his lips. Not all the naked women in the world could have dragged Dean away from the angel who was centimeters away from kissing him.

It was eventually Castiel who initiated the kiss. Dean was surprised at how gentle it was despite the urgent need that was behind the angel’s hands. They clutched at his shirt and the nape of his neck and Dean wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist.

Their tongues joined each other and they tasted one another’s passion. Castiel’s hands soon tangled in Dean’s short hair and Dean pulled Castiel’s shirt up and over his head. The angel responded by pushing Dean onto the bed and tearing off his own pants before jumping on him. Dean was surprised that the angel went commando.

He didn’t have much time to think because Castiel’s lips were against his, hungrily kissing him and pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Warm hands pawed his bare torso and slunk downward toward his jeans.

“Do you want me Dean? Tell me now before I go too far…” Castiel breathed huskily, his voice rough and harsh in Dean’s ear.

“Fuck Cas, I’d want you every damn day if you kept kissing me. So kiss me again.” The angel did. Dean shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them off the bed and the angel above him thrust their erections together.

Dean saw spots appear before his eyes and his body grew dizzy.

“It’s the oxygen loss. I forget that you need to breathe Dean. Forgive me,” Castiel kissed his nose before raising himself up over the hunter’s hips.

“Cas, don’t you need some kind of preparation?”

“I have already done so, ahh…” he moaned as he sunk down onto the mushroomed head of Dean’s cock. “I have, found that…” he gasped, “that I need you Dean!” Castiel buried himself onto Dean and slowly rose and fell. The slapping of skin against skin was loud in the quiet room. Their heavy breathing and moans seemed to echo in their ears.

The angel rode Dean and his hands gripped the pale hips that buckled against his own. The tight heat of Castiel’s hole spasmed around him. The angel’s hands lifted off of Dean’s chest and clutched at the back of his head, gently tearing at his hair. His whole body was taught and feverish beneath Dean’s hands and soon he could feel the angel’s whole body shaking.

The loud flutter of wings ruffled above him and as the hunter blinked he could begin to make out the dark, silky wings protruding from the angel’s back. They were slowly stretching out with each thrust that he made to meet with Castiel’s. The angel’s hands dropped and he clutched at Dean’s shoulders and moaned loudly as his orgasm raced through his body. Long ribbons of cum stuck to Dean’s chest and neck while he pistoned himself into the angel’s ass.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” the angel chanted.

“Cas… my Cas,” Dean groaned as he came inside of the angel who moaned as his seed painted his insides.

The door opened and Sam dropped the pizza he was holding. His eyes went as big as dinner plates before he passed out. He was going to get his own room.

 

* * *

 

A long ways away, a young girl with short blonde hair kneels down to pick a dirty trenchcoat out of the sand. Her eyes spot the monogrammed pocket on the inside and she falls to her knees in tears.

 

** Gabriel **

 

Gabriel found himself dressed in his old angel robes. The fabric and wear of it was so foreign to him now he could hardly believe that it was all real. But the reality of it was that it was very real. Michael was back keeping Heaven and the other angels in line and Balthazar was now dishing out orders to Cupids. At least that was hilarious.

It didn’t escape Gabriel’s notice to how buddy-buddy Michael and Lucifer were being. Lucifer followed Michael around like a puppy and Michael was right there to turn around and pet his head. However Michael was actually preening Lucifer’s feathers but it was essentially the same thing.

Gabriel himself was left to his own devices. He thought about going back to the whole Pagan thing but he doubted he would be welcomed back with open arms. Granted he did end up getting a lot of them killed but hey, anyone with enough followers praying to them could become a god.

The archangel grimaced and flew to Earth. He found himself outside a motel room, the bronze placard reading ’33’ in steely black numerals. Inside he could feel the presence of two humans that were fast asleep.

“Gabriel?”

The archangel turned around to find Castiel standing there with a bag of fast food in his hand and half eaten burger in the other. Gabriel guessed that Castiel had been eating it as he made his way back here. That must mean that the two humans inside the room were Sam and Dean.

“Hey Cas. Eating food I see,” Gabriel gestured to the food in the angel’s hands. Castiel looked down and smiled sheepishly. He swore he could see the hint of a blush.

“I really do like these burgers, specifically those with bacon. They are much more satisfying when Famine is not driving me to overindulge. Besides, making sure Dean and Sam are safe while sleeping causes me to hunger a bit.” The angel bowed his head a bit and took a bite of the burger in his hand.

“Yeah, once you start eating it becomes almost second nature and soon you feel the hunger of your vessel and then comes the need to sleep for a day or two every few years,” Gabriel chortled gleefully.

“We just had a case with a pack of wendigos. I was rather surprised to find it was a mother teaching her young how to hunt. It was rather unpleasant that we had to kill them but they were hunting humans and weren’t likely to switch to hunting the animal population.” Castiel finished his burger in a single bite and rolled up the wrapper before depositing it in the bag.

“Sounds like you’re a hunter now, have the Wonder Twins taught you all there was to teach?”

Castiel snorted. “I taught them how to dispel a revenge spirit of lust. It was just going around making the family have sex until they died. Dean made far too many sexual innuendos that case. I think Sam was ready just to shoot Dean in the foot to end it. Speaking of which, why are you here?”

“Sexual innuendos make you think of me, Castiel? I’m flattered. Now, tell me, how have you been making out with Dean?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and smiled wryly.

“We do that every day,” Castiel deadpanned and the archangel practically choked on his next breath. “Was that too much information for you Gabriel?”

“I swear to Dad, I should have never taught you anything,” the archangel moaned. He smiled and patted Castiel on the back. “Speaking of Dad, did you hear Balthazar was made part of the Order of Cupids? Fitting isn’t it?”

“Balthazar came to visit me when Dean and I disagreed on the killing of a child vampire. I tried to explain that even vampires didn’t turn children because of their emotional states but he was firmly set on the idea that killing a child made him more evil that all the things he did in Hell combined. I tried to console him, to tell him that we did what we had to, but Dean wouldn’t listen.” Castiel’s voice drifted off and Gabriel swore he could see tears welling in the angel’s eyes.

“That was two weeks ago. Dean still won’t let me sleep in the same bed with him. Balthazar told me that every couple has ‘trouble in paradise’,” Castiel air quoted with a confused look on his face.

“It’s true, but I doubt that anyone has more man-pain than Dean Winchester. Then again the only person who could rival such man-pain would be that of Sammy Winchester.” Gabriel thought on the tall moose that had a heart too big for the hunter life. He was surprised that after everything the human was still sticking to the ‘family business’.

Thoughts of the younger Winchester tended to bring bad memories to the surface. Sam was just like him, the brother that left for greener pastures and bluer skies and all that mumbo jumbo bullshit. Although Gabriel knew, that deep down, he was a coward for trying to make the Winchesters follow fate.

“The sun is going to rise in a few hours and Sam planned on a morning run then. Dean wakes up around the time Sam returns. Would you like to join us for breakfast?” Castiel offered his brother.

Gabriel thought on it and then his face slowly curled into a smile. “Alrighty, Cassie, I just want to give Sammy a sweet little wake up call.”

“Please don’t do anything violent Gabriel. I don’t want to try to get blood stains out of the linens again.”

 

* * *

 

Sam launched out of bed when he heard the sound of Asia’s _Heat of the Moment_. He didn’t remember setting the alarm and he quickly looked over to Dean who was snoring away. He ran a hand over his face, his eyes aching and dry. Sam pressed the snooze button and silenced the music. He turned the alarm off and threw the sheets off of his body. The cool air hit the beads of sweat on his lower back and sent shivers up his spine. Dean must have left the window open the night before. The younger Winchester noticed that Castiel wasn’t in the room which meant that he was either outside or otherwise indisposed seeing as he wasn’t in bed with Dean.

Sam was just glad that they were all in agreement that no one was to have sex in the hotel room on the way to jobs. Given the fact it was after a job and Dean was currently recovering from getting his ass handed to him by a spiritually possessed fourteen year old girl, Sam was glad that he didn’t have to pay for another room.

Castiel had done this thing lately about going around and finding lost money, stuff in drains and streets. He would collect it and Sam was astonished by how much the angel could find in a single day. They didn’t really have to use the fake credit cards anymore because of it.

Sam dressed into a pair of running shorts and t-shirt before grabbing his iPod and slipping outside quietly. He wiggled the earbuds into his ears before starting off at a jogging pace. The motel was at the end of a gravel path off the main road and it was surrounded by thin trees full with deep green leaves.

The sun had just risen and wasn’t even over the treetops yet. A light mist had settled over the little New England town and dew clung to the grass. It was a perfect morning.

Well, Sam thought it was a perfect morning until the sky decided to open up and rain. But the rain wasn’t ordinary rain, it wasn’t even water. Instead, it was raining Skittles and M&M’s.

“Gabriel!” the hunter cried as he shielded his head from the downpour of sugary pebbles. The angel giggled behind him and Sam spun around with a furious look on his face and tears in his eyes. The last he saw of the angel was when he had tried to take on Lucifer alone to let them get away. Sam always knew that the archangel had died that day and to see him again made a knot tighten in his chest uncomfortably. Then again Gabriel’s presence did make him want to shoot the angel multiple times in his pretty little face.

“Aww Sammy, did you miss me? I missed you Moose Man and your little brother too. I was just in the neighborhood, checking in on Cassie and lo’ and behold I couldn’t pass up the fun that comes with taunting Winchesters.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the candy hail ceased and disappeared.

“Candy hail Gabriel? I suppose you also made the alarm clock go off to play that damn song.” Sam ground his teeth and wrestled down the feeling to strangle the angel in front of him.

“Yes well, couldn’t resist.” Gabriel pulled out a lollipop and popped it in his mouth while stuffing the wrapper in the pocket of his green jacket. Then Sam realized that Gabriel was wearing his green jacket that he had left draped over a chair in the motel room. The arms were too long over the angel’s hands.

“That’s mine Gabriel. You went through my stuff too?”

“Oh Sammy boy, since Dean-o is practically my brother-in-law that makes us family. Family shares,” the angel smiled and flew off with a huge smile on his face. Sam groaned before turning around and heading back to the motel.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was sitting at the small table with Castiel across from him. The two angels were talking back and forth in hushed Enochian while Dean was in the shower. Sam stood in the doorway with an irritated look on his face. He simply sighed and walked over to his bag of clothes fuming.

In the bathroom the water shut off and the sound of the plastic rings sliding against metal rattled. Dean was humming _Smoke on the Water_. When the older hunter walked out of the bathroom he had a towel draped over his waist and didn’t notice the angels in the room until last minute.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Dean shouted while pointing a finger at Gabriel.

“I invited him to breakfast Dean.”

“Yeah, well can’t he wait outside?” Dean crowed while pulling the towel tighter around his waist. “I ain’t changing in front of him.”

“Oh Dean-o, it’s not anything I haven’t seen,” Gabriel purred with a mischievous smile.

Sam cradled his head in his hand.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was an anxious affair. Castiel and Dean talked animatedly about things, mostly involving pie and teaching Castiel how to shoot a gun. Gabriel would occasionally pop in some witty quip that would somehow leave one or both the Winchesters blushing.

When the waitress came to the table she smiled brightly and took away their plates and promised to return to refill their coffees. Gabriel noticed her up do of soft, blonde curls and her slim figure. Earlier she had touched his shoulder and ever since then he had felt as if his very grace was itching to burst out from under his skin.

He couldn’t put his finger on what it was but he felt that it was just on the tip of his tongue. Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of cherry Tootsie Rolls. He quickly unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth. Sam quickly reached across the table and plucked one of the candies from the small pile he had deposited on the wooden surface.

He watched as the little red roll of sugar slipped between the human’s lips and sat on his pink tongue before his mouth closed and blocked his view. As Gabriel watched Sam he had stopped every action just to focus on the moving, human mouth belonging to the man in front of him.

It was at that time the waitress returned with a pot of fresh coffee, pouring it into their cups. As she walked away she slipped the check onto the table and put a hand on the younger Winchester’s shoulder. As she lifted her hand and walked away a warm smile was on her face.

Gabriel eyed her shrewdly. Something was off about that waitress.

“So back to the Batcave and then maybe you and I should take a week-long vacation?” Dean grinned around the rim of his coffee cup. Castiel had then reached out and took the hunter’s free hand and wrinkled his nose.

Gabriel eyed his brother and smiled. Castiel was so utterly in love with the human across from him. The archangel saw how bright the young angel looked and… Gabriel stood up abruptly.

“Castiel, can I speak to you alone for a moment?” the young angel looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

Gabriel practically dragged Castiel outside and shook him by the shoulders.

“What were you thinking? You’re pregnant with some human’s kid! And not just any human mind you, it’s Dean Winchester’s and a nephilim to boot! Cas, when I said follow your heart, hopes, and dreams I didn’t mean not using a fucking condom!” Gabriel hissed. Castiel’s eyes went wide and he paled.

“P-pregnant? That’s not…” Castiel shook his head. “What am I going to do Gabriel?” Castiel sobbed and Gabriel pulled him into an embrace.

“Cas, the child is going to be okay. Dad’s not going to do another mass genocide just because some bad eggs turned out rotten. This kid is going to be the kindest, gentlest, most innocent little brat that is to ever be popped out into creation.”

“But Dean he-“

“Will love the little tyke,” Gabriel pulled Castiel into a hug.

Sam and Dean walked out and Gabriel turned. Dean ran forward and pulled Castiel from him and began asking him what was wrong. Gabriel watched as Sam slowly walked forward. Everything was slowly falling into place.

It was like the world slowed and Sam was the only thing moving.

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked as he reached the archangel.

“I knocked you up?” Dean shouted.

Gabriel smiled a bit and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well that answers that question,” Sam groaned.

 

* * *

 

Sam sat across from Gabriel in the bunker while Dean was catering to Castiel’s new need for pickles and deviled eggs. Gabriel was watching Adventure Time on an iPad while chewing on his endless supply of Twizzlers. Sam found himself staring far too often at the angel.

Gabriel laughed at something particularly funny and Sam found himself almost breathless at the sight of the angel’s smile. Gabriel had grown a beard in the months that he’s been hanging around taking care of Castiel. Shockingly enough Sam was surprised that angels really had wings and Castiel’s were like huge raven’s wings. It made him wonder what Gabriel’s wings were like.

“Do we have pancake mix?” Sam looked up to see Gabriel staring back expectantly back at him.

“Yeah, I think. Did you want to make pancakes?”

“Not just any pancakes, bacon pancakes.”

That was how Sam wound up with dry pancake mix in his hair and small dots of bacon fat clinging to his arms. Gabriel was flipping the bacon pancakes while whistling _He’s a Pirate_.

As Gabriel deposited the batch of pancakes onto a plate he poured out another set into the pan. The angel gingerly placed the bacon into the batter.

“Do you ever sleep with guys Gabriel?” Sam swallowed audibly and rubbed his sweaty palms together. The angel stiffened before turning around. It didn’t escape Sam’s notice that his pupils were blown wide with lust.

“I’ve slept with one now and again and some of those times I wasn’t even male. They don’t call me God of Mischief for nothing you know. Why do you ask?”

Sam pushed all of his nerves to the hypothetical ground and launched himself forward. He bend down and pulled the archangel into a kiss. His hands cupped both sides of his face and Gabriel’s beard scratched against his face. As Sam pulled away Gabriel reached up and pulled him in again for a deeper kiss. The two of them nipped at each other’s lips and tasted the other’s passion.

The smell of burnt pancakes made them stop though.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to the next segment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to working on this. I have problems man. I love you readers for being patient and not hating me.
> 
> This blurb is barely edited, only slightly and I'm going to post the first chapter of the next story either tomorrow or the day after. It depends when I finish editing. Hellatus has hit me hard man.

Jude spun quarters around on the large map that was spread out and pinned to the table. It kept landing on Maine which he took to be a sign from whatever sixth sense he was blessed with. Being half angel had it’s perks sometimes but they were awful vague. Behind him he could hear Henry and John fighting over the last onion ring. Instead of exchanging fists they were fighting with rock, paper, scissors. They could practically read one another’s mind so it left them at a stalemate.

“Jude, when’s Daddy and Uncle coming home?” Josephine popped her little head up, her blonde head just reaching over the table so she could rest her chin on it. An onion ring was perched in her mouth, half eaten.

“I don’t rightly know and shame on you for stealing their prize,” he pointed his thumb at his idiotic cousins.

“They will not come to a conclusion with their current state. I found the need to liberate them of their prize to cease their quarrel. It’s too noisy.” Jo sighed deeply and munched on the last bite of onion ring. “I wanted them to be home for my birthday. Charlie and Kevin are bringing Uncle Garth and I miss Mr. Fizzles.”

Jude would like nothing more than to burn that terrifying sock puppet. It gave him nightmares as a child. To think his little sister liked it made him think she was even more like their Papa.

More than a week ago their father and their uncle had gone on a hunt, tracking groups of freak attacks happening all over the states. He had overheard his uncle talking about it to Castiel. Their angelic uncle only said that he could try to look into things. To Jude that was Angel-speak for Heaven has problems.

It wasn’t new to any of them that Heaven had problems. Castiel and their Papa had been gone for months and only stopped to check in once a week. Sebastian and Ahab were on a hunt and Jude was stuck babysitting the bunker and his baby sister with the twins.

“Where did my onion ring go?”

Jude turned around to see Henry looking underneath the styrofoam container before John grabbed it out of his brother’s hands.

“You mean my onion ring!”

“It belongs to neither. You don’t share with me so I don’t share with you.” Jo skipped by the twins and went off in the direction of the library.

“She get’s it from Dad I know it,” Henry shakes his head.

“Just be thankful it wasn’t anything with chocolate. If it were she would have bitten both your hands off,” chuckled Jude.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED IN HEALING FRACTURES**


End file.
